


The Empire's Prince(s)

by CagedPuddle



Series: Antarctic Emperor Philza [1]
Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Yet?), (except with a twist!), :), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire au or somethin..., Family Dynamics, Gen, Oh! and Phil and Wilbur both have wings, Shapeshifter Technoblade, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, no Tommy cuz I couldn't find a way to fit him in, oh right!, uhh... what else do I need to add...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedPuddle/pseuds/CagedPuddle
Summary: The Antarctic Empire Emperor Philza is forced to cancel a meeting with the Empire's nobles due to the sudden disappearance of his son, Prince Wilbur.What he finds is... unexpected to say the least.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Antarctic Emperor Philza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 466





	The Empire's Prince(s)

A constant rhythm of footsteps could be heard as a man in a blue royal gown paced back and forth in front of a throne. A tall, jagged crown was seated atop his head and large, black-feathered wings sprouted from his back. The expression on his face was furious as he continued his rhythm.

The room he was in was lavishly decorated with various blue, gold, and white furnishings, but not a single person besides the pacing man was present in the grand room. Yet, the obvious anger flowing off the man was enough to create an extremely tense atmosphere, even if there was no one else to feel it.

The tension remained even when the door to the chamber was swung open, a young man in a set of armor entered the room. He approached the enraged man and immediately got down on one knee, taking off his helmet, and bowed his head down in a display of respect.

"My lord," The armored man said, gaining the attention of the crowned lord, "Prince Wilbur is still missing but-"

His sentence was cut off as the furious man stepped closer, his wings raised up in an intimidating manner, yelling, "THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE! You have one job right now, _find. my. son_. Why aren't you out there looking for him?"

The man held his hands up in defense, "Emperor Philza, please, I am here to give you the newest information, not slack on my job! I am merely the messenger!"

The emperor made no move to step away, but he did relax his stance slightly, his feathers still bristled.

"Then speak, soldier." He said curtly, not wanting to waste time with putting on a fake pleasant attitude.

The armored man audibly swallowed, silently cursing whoever had put him on messenger duty. 

"Well, as I was previously saying, Prince Wilbur has yet to be found, however, we did locate this," He held out one of his hands, inside sat a small white feather, a downy feather that undoubtedly belonged to the young prince.

Philza's face visibly softened at the appearance of the feather. It was so small, an exact match for the wings of his little boy. His tiny wings that had just started growing in.

"We are aware that the Prince is not the only winged child to exist, but this feather was found close to the castle walls-"

Philza raised a hand, motioning for the man to stop talking, "By the castle walls you say?" The emperor sighed, holding the bridge of his nose and with an exhausted look on his face, "I know where he went."

He dismissed the soldier, calling off the search, and walked to where he knew Wilbur had gone.

You see, Wilbur had been telling Philza about this "friend" he'd made for some time now. The emperor had assumed that his son was simply talking about an imaginary friend (his boy was quite isolated from other children due to his status as the prince).

It would seem that Philza had been wrong.

It also didn't help that there had been reports of shapeshifters invading the homes of his people. Changing shape and taking the place of beloved family members; it was horrible and Philza could only hope that Wilbur hadn't been interacting with one.

Snow was falling all around, distorting Philza's view with little white dots. He didn't flinch at the temperature; he was known as the Antarctic Emperor for a reason.

"Wilbur! Come on out, you've worried me for long enough!"

He paused, listening carefully for any noise besides the howling of the arctic wind. A rustle came from one of the nearby evergreens, the branches bouncing up and down as a little figure peeked out.

"Dad? What are you doing out here? I thought you had a meeting with the lords tonight?"

Philza crossed his arms, "The meeting was canceled due to the sudden disappearance of a _certain prince_. There have been soldiers looking for you all night, Wilbur, how did you not hear them?"

The prince, no longer hidden in the tree, at least had the decency to look ashamed as he dipped his head down and avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but Tech-" 

"Your imaginary friend is not a proper excuse to nearly cause a _national panic_ , Wilbur." Philza said with a stern tone, cutting off Wilbur's sentence.

"No! Techno is real! He's literally in there," Wilbur stubbornly continued while he pointed to the tree he'd been hiding in previously, "I'll show you!"

The prince reached into the tree and pulled out something. The thing Wilbur had yanked on let out a squeal as it was exposed to the cold arctic air.

...

It was… a pig? But like, not how you'd expect a pig to look. It stood on two legs instead of four and was much bigger than the pigs the Empire raised. It was just a little shorter than Wilbur, which was quite the feat since Wilbur was taller than most kids his age.

"Dad, this is Technoblade!" The boy then gestured at his father, "And Techno, this is my father! He's the emperor!"

The… pig boy? tilts his head while looking at Philza. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke,

"Do all the people here have wings? Or is it just you two?"

"Nope!" Wilbur answered cheerfully, "Some do, some don't, but the royal family always has wings!"

The pig boy hummed before he was suddenly cloaked in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the boy's pig features had disappeared and all that was left behind was a human-looking child that was identical to Wilbur, little downy feathered wings included.

Philza stumbled backward, shocked at the sight of his son's doppelgänger.

"Your friend is a shapeshifter?! Wilbur, you know that his kind has been tormenting our people for months now!"

Wilbur, the real Wilbur, turned to glare at his father while hugging onto Techno defensively, "But Techie's different! He hasn't tormented anyone! A-and h-he," Wilbur's confidence waned as cold tears began to fall down his cheeks, "H-he plays with me when you're too busy!" 

The shapeshifter attempted to soothe the other boy by running his hand through Wilbur's messy hair. Pushing his head into Techno's comforting hand, Wilbur continued,

"D-Did you know that young shapeshifters can only imitate others? They c-can't make new forms on their own…" 

He paused to wipe some of his tears with the soft, blue sleeve of his cloak.

"And I wanted you to meet Techno, so I was helping Techno learn to shift into me… So that I could get him into the palace..."

Philza sighed and rested his head in his hands for a moment before looking back at the scene in front of him. All their practice has certainly paid off… The two boys in front of him look completely identical, the only thing that distinguished them apart was their clothing; Wilbur in his blue gown and Techno in a ragged tunic and ripped shorts.

"Wil-" Philza started to say before he was abruptly cut off.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" Wilbur's eyes were completely filled with tears, "HE'S MY TWIN!"

Philza placed a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. The boy hesitantly lifted his head to make eye contact.

"I'm not going to take him from you. If what you've said about him is true, then I see no reason to separate you two."

*~* *~*

Ever since that day, the Empire's royal family went from Emperor Philza and Prince Wilbur to Emperor Philza and the twin princes, Prince Wilbur and Prince Techno.

No one except the family knows where the second prince came from, but he fit in so perfectly that the Empire's citizens eventually stopped caring. To them, it was as if there were always two princes...

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know all the cool kids are writing about the Dream SMP, but I'm just here to vibe with whatever my brain is able to spit out.
> 
> Also my tumblr is dumbleedee and [here's a link](https://dumbleedee.tumblr.com/), pls follow me and give me clout (or not you don't have to)


End file.
